Decision of the Heart
by eeveelover1
Summary: Mimi has been having trouble thinking on who she likes but she can't seem to decide on just one guy. Follow her through her hearts decision and see who she picks. Koumi, Takari, Sorato, slight Michi and Diakari


**Me: Hey everyone eeveeevolution here is my new story **_**Hearts Decision**_**.**

**Mimi: So what's this story about anyway?**

**Izzy: Yah what it this story about?**

**Me: *snickers* You will soon find out. TK can you please do the disclaimer please.**

**TK: Ok eeveeevolution does not own digimon.**

**Matt: And let the story begin.**

Normal= talking

_Italics_= thinking

**This takes place in the beginning of 8****th**** grade at Odaiba Middle school.**

**Mimi's room, her pov.**

"_Why can't I think straight, not with all these feelings for Tai, Izzy, and Joe. I've liked Joe since we were told to make up after we made fun of each other and we missed reading time because of it, I've liked Izzy since kindergarten he was so nice, and funny to I remember for Halloween in kindergarten I dressed as a tiger and he was late for school but when he came was dressed as a school bus, I was so funny, and I've liked Tai since our adventures in the digital world." _I thought as I finished up my homework for the week (**A/N: They get homework Friday and have to return it the following Friday**). I put it in my bag and went on to my computer for a while before parents came in to tell me to turn it off, eat dinner, and go to bed.

**The next day, Monday to be exact. Mimi's outfit is the shirt she wore in season 2 and slightly cameos jean shorts.**

While I got ready to catch the bus I remembered last night's thoughts. _"I just can't figure it out, who do I like, it's killing me trying to figure it out, who do I like." _As I walked on to the bus I went to the back of the bus in a two person seat. After a little while one of my best friends Kari came on the bus and sat next to my and talked about her crush TK even though she was dating Davis. **  
**

"I really want to be with TK but I don't want to upset Davis even though I don't like him. It was a pity date after all and I don't have the guts to break up with Davis and tell TK how I feel." But we still had to be quiet since we didn't want TK hear us since he was a few seats ahead of us. After a little more time our other best friend Sora came on with her brother Tai **(A/N I know that Kari is Tai's sister but it fits the story more that Sora is his sister.)**

"Hey how are you guys," she said as she sat in the seat across from us, "so what were you talking about." "We will tell you at school when a certain someone isn't on the bus," I said motioning my head at TK. "Oh, so how about lunch," Sora suggested. "That's a great idea," Kari said happily. We all exited the bus and went to our classes. My first class was homeroom with Sora while Kari went to the 7th grade class since she was a year younger. Joe isn't in the school anymore because he is one year older in the 9th grade and in a private school. When I see Tai and Izzy I blush but the weird thing is that I never blushed when I saw Joe so I think that crosses one person off the people I like so it is just down to two people, Izzy and Tai. Maybe I will be able to figure it out later who I really like. I look over to see Sora blush when matt walks into the room. "_So that is who she likes, Matt."_

My first subject is math which I ace. After an hour and 30 minutes of math I head to my next subject science, another subject I ace in by the way. The unit that we're learning at the moment is plant and animal cells. After an hour or so of science I went to music which I share with Sora and Matt, which Matt is good at.

After that I went outside for recess hoping the afternoon wouldn't come because then we have writing and that is my worst subject because I can never think of what to write so I just draw and we have our first narrative to think about so it is so confusing. When I look over towards the field I see they are about to play a game of football I run over to the field. On my way I realize that Izzy was sitting alone trying to do math problems. I pulled the small notebook out of his hands. He looked up at me and grunted, "Mimi can I have my notebook back please." "Not until you play kickball for the whole recess." "Okay fine but only because I want my notebook back." After he said that I took his arm and pulled him to the field. We ended up being on the same team and Izzy kicked really well. He won the game for our team scoring the most home runs and caught the most balls. I never knew he could be so athletic. So as I promised I gave him back his notebook at the end of recess. I almost got the urge to see what he has been writing but tha would be sneaking and I usually don't sneak. I wonder who Sora likes and if it is Matt because that's what me and Kari were talking about on the bus.

**Me: That's a wrap. So what did you guy's think of the story.**

**Mimi: *shakes head* At least the story is about me.**

**Izzy: And two other girls with sort of the same problem.**

**Me: Don't forget that the story is about Mimi trying to figure out who she loves Izzy or Tai. Next chapter there is the talk between the girls about what they were talking about on the bus.**


End file.
